1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-15609 discloses a continuous paper printing device having an input buffer that buffers print data, and an output buffer that outputs image data on the basis of print data supplied from the input buffer. The device also has printing means that carries out printing on a continuous paper on the basis of the data of the output buffer, and means for judging whether or not image data will be generated in time for the printing time.
This continuous paper printing device is structured such that, when it is judged that image data will not be generated in time for the printing time, a predetermined number of skipped pages (areas where there are no images) are inserted between pages that are printed on the basis of the generated data.
However, the device disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-15609 is the structure of a continuous paper printing device, and, when applied to, for example, an impression cylinder conveying type image forming device that forms an image while holding and conveying two sheets (cut papers) at an impression cylinder that rotates, a blank sheet is inserted between sheets on which images are formed, and the post-processing is difficult.